<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distant Flames by SpaceBoyFromHell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399867">Distant Flames</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBoyFromHell/pseuds/SpaceBoyFromHell'>SpaceBoyFromHell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence, Denial of Feelings, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBoyFromHell/pseuds/SpaceBoyFromHell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanata Nijo is arguably one of the most popular students at his school, so many people have confessed their feelings to him. But he rejected all of their confessions, believing that he wasn't able to feel romantic love. That is, until he met Reiji Karasuma. </p><p>(I removed the fic from Anonymous because y'all seemed to like it)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karasuma Reiji/Nijo Kanata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kanata stared blankly at the girl in front of him, who had just confessed her feelings to him. "Listen, I'm sorry." He said. "I just don't feel the same way. I hope you understand." He walked away, leaving the girl standing there. Kanata was quite popular, arguably one of the most popular students at his school. Naturally, that meant that more than a few students had confessed their feelings to him. But he had rejected all of them, as none of the confessions had made his heart pound. Nobody really made him feel that way. Well, nobody except for one person. </p><p>He had first seen him in the hallway, near the end of the day. Reiji Karasuma, a quite intimidating-looking third year. The moment he saw him, Kanata felt his heart begin to race, and his face heat up. That feeling confused Kanata. Love at first sight? What a joke. But now he wasn't quite sure. The whole idea had seemed stupid to Kanata since he had first heard it, but now...he was in love? That wasn't it, right? But every time he saw Reiji, that feeling would return. His heart racing, face heating up, the desire to get closer to him. </p><p>Kanata knew that Reiji wouldn't feel the same. After all, he didn't seem like the type of person to talk to anyone, unless he had to. The thought upset Kanata, more than he would've liked to admit. He was in his room, playing his bass, when Haruka knocked on his door. "Come in." Kanata said. Haruka opened the door. "What's the matter, Kanata? It's not like you to be so upset." Haruka said, sitting next to Kanata, who looked away. "I can't really tell you..." He muttered. "Did someone say something?" Haruka asked, a bit concerned. "No, it's just...it's fine. I just had a bad day." Kanata lied. "Oh, okay." Haruka responded, leaving his room. </p><p>The next day after school, Haruka excitedly approached Kanata. Kanata assumed he was going to go on a rant about some new tokusatsu show, so he was quite shocked when Haruka exclaimed, "Hey Kanata! Wanna join a band?" Kanata raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Well, you see..." Haruka explained how he was approached by Shu Ujigawa, who declared that he needed a guitarist and a bassist to join his band. Haruka had told him that he and Kanata could fill those roles, and Shu asked them to meet him at the Epsilon Phi sharehouse for an "audition." </p><p>"Seems pretty fun, let's go." Kanata agreed. He and Haruka picked up their instruments, and they walked to the sharehouse. Haruka knocked on the door, and was greeted by Shu. "Welcome!! Come inside." He grinned. Shu brought them to a room designated for the auditions, where two people already waited. One of them was a tall-ish guy with white hair that Kanata didn't recognize. The other...Kanata felt his heartbeat speed up. </p><p>"Meet Tadaomi Kurama and Reiji Karasuma, they'll be joining this band as well!" Shu grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fate or Coincidence?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's nice to meet you." Haruka said politely, while Kanata just stood there. "Haruka-san and Kanata-san, correct?" Reiji said. This seemed to snap Kanata out of whatever trance he was in. "Yes, it's nice to see you here, Karasuma-senpai." He responded. Shu looked at him strangely. "Do ya know each other?" He asked. Kanata shrugged, while Reiji said, "I recall him approaching me a couple of times." Shu grinned. "Well, I'm glad ya have friends! Why don't ya be more social?" He then left the room, leaving his four new bandmates standing there awkwardly. </p><p>While Tadaomi and Haruka had a conversation, Kanata approached Reiji. "Hey, Karasuma-senpai...how's it going?" He asked awkwardly, trying to ignore his racing heart, or the fact that he was undoubtedly blushing. Reiji glanced at him, and turned away. Kanata laughed nervously. "Aw, come on...we're gonna be in a band together, so we might as well be friends, right?" He asked. Reiji glared at him. "I have no interest in making friends with anyone here. That includes you." He said coldly. Kanata was visibly upset, and he walked away to where Haruka and Tadaomi were standing. </p><p>"Karasuma-senpai really is cold, isn't he?" Haruka said, glaring at Reiji. "He certainly seems to prefer being alone." Tadaomi observed. Kanata buried his face in his hands. "Kurama-senpai, Haruka...you guys!" He exclaimed. Tadaomi moved closer to Kanata. "Kanata-kun, do you have feelings for Reiji-kun?" He asked. Kanata looked shocked, while Haruka laughed. "No, I don't! I just wanted to be his friend!! Really!" Kanata insisted. Tadaomi looked confused. "Well, you show the signs of someone who has romantic feelings for another person. Nervous around them, blushing, hiding your face..." </p><p>"I-it's just warm in here!" Kanata said. Haruka, still laughing, raised an eyebrow. "Kanata, it's pretty chilly in here!!" He replied. Kanata's face turned red again, but this time from embarrassment. While Haruka and Kanata debated the room's temperature, Reiji watched them from the corner of the room, thinking. 'Kanata-san really has feelings for me? Well, that'd explain some stuff.' Reiji shook his head. 'Honestly though, he could just admit it. I'd probably reject him, but even still...no, not probably! I'd DEFINITELY reject him!!'</p><p>Shu entered the room. "Alright people, I've decided. You all are now my bandmates, and we are Epsilon Phi. Now, here's our first song." Shu passed out the sheet music for Hikari no Akuma as Reiji stared off into the distance. "Reiji!! Stop spacing out!" Shu demanded, tossing the sheet music at him. "I apologize." Reiji responded. Shu sighed and walked away. "Ya have...10 minutes to read over the sheet music, then we're gonna start playing. And Reiji, ya need to be social and make some friends. Maybe then you'd lighten up a bit and smile more!" Shu giggled as Reiji glared at him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Deny, Deny, Deny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reluctantly, Reiji approached Kanata. "Alright, so you seem to want to talk to me. What is it?" He asked impatiently. Kanata looked nervous, a his face once again turning a pale shade of pink. "I just think that you're really cool..." Kanata muttered. Reiji raised an eyebrow. "You think I'm cool?" His tone was no longer angry, but rather curious. Kanata nodded. "Wow...nobody's ever said that before." Reiji admitted. "No one ever told you that they think you're cool?" Kanata asked, not really believing it. Reiji looked away. "It doesn't matter." What nobody, not even Kanata, had noticed, was that Reiji's face was also beginning to turn pink. </p><p>The next day, Reiji didn't show up to practice. "Shu, do you know where Karasuma-senpai is? He's usually here before me..." Kanata asked. Shu shrugged. "Reiji said that he's not feeling well today." He said dismissively, and walked away. "I hope he's okay..." Kanata muttered worriedly. Haruka walked up to Kanata, looking concerned. "Hey, what's wrong? You seem upset." Haruka said. "W-well...I'm just worried about Karasuma-senpai." Kanata replied. A look of realization passed over Haruka's face, and he grabbed Kanata's arm and dragged him to the other side of the room, where Shu and Tadaomi couldn't hear them. </p><p>"Listen, Kanata. I know that you have feelings for Karasuma-senpai." Haruka said. Kanata looked shocked, and immediately tries to deny it. "No, I don't!! I've never had those types of feelings for anyone!" He said quickly. "Kanata, I know you do. There's no other way to explain your behavior." Haruka replied. Kanata sighed and looked away. "So what if I do...it's not like he feels the same anyways..." He said sadly. Haruka put his arm around Kanata. "Listen. Shu told me that Reiji doesn't often show how he really feels. I'm sure that if you confess-" Haruka's words were cut off by Shu yelling, "Come on, let's start practice!!"</p><p>Meanwhile, Reiji was hiding in his room. He wasn't sick, nor in pain. It wasn't like him to make up an excuse to skip practice, but he was confused and a bit stressed. Whenever he thought about the light blush on Kanata's face whenever he talked to him, or the way Kanata would always try to approach him, his heart began pounding. What was this feeling? Anger? No...Kanata hadn't done anything to annoy him, minus him constantly trying to talk to him, despite Reiji always pushing him away. Then what was this feeling that made his heart race, and his face heat up...suddenly, it struck him. That feeling was love.</p><p>Well after practice was over, Shu knocked on Reiji's door. "Come in." Reiji said. Shu opened the door, looking a bit worried. "Reiji, are ya alright? Ya don't seem sick, so why'd ya skip practice?" Shu asked. Reiji sighed and explained, "I just feel a bit stressed out..." Reiji then told him everything he'd been feeling around Kanata, and how much it had been confusing him. "Listen, Reiji. Though I've never been in your place, I'll try to give ya some advice. Just tell him how ya feel. From what I've seen, Kanata feels the same way." Shu said. Reiji looked away. "I guess..." He muttered. Shu looked a bit annoyed at how hesitant Reiji was, and he walked away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. This Can't Be Tolerated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even after hearing Shu's advice, Reiji decided that he wasn't going to tell Kanata. After all, he still wasn't sure how he felt. Did he feel this way because he genuinely loved Kanata, or simply because Kanata loved him? "Dammit...this kind of thing can't be tolerated...why'd I have to fall in love at all, and why someone so different from me...?" Reiji said out loud, to no one in particular. He felt stressed out, worried that his feelings would impact his everyday life. Even though he decided not to confess, that choice still bothered him. "Those feelings will face eventually..." He muttered, unsure of whether it was true or not. </p><p>A week later, the feelings hadn't lessened. He had began to avoid Kanata, hoping that if he didn't see him, then his feelings would go away. This was not the case, and now Reiji missed Kanata quite a bit in addition to everything else he was feeling. And on top of all that, both Shu and Haruka were constantly bothering him, insisting that he confess his feelings to Kanata, and explaining how it would benefit both of them. Since Reiji couldn't hide in his room without being approached by Shu, Haruka, or both of them, he began leaving the sharehouse as often as possible to avoid them.</p><p>While Reiji was returning from a walk, he ran into Tadaomi. "Oh hello, Reiji-kun. Shu sent me to look for you." Reiji sighed. Even when he wasn't around, Shu was still bothering him. "What does he want?" Reiji asked, irritated. "Shu told me to tell you to confess your feelings to Kanata-kun." Tadaomi explained. Reiji sighed again. "Tell him to stop bothering me, and to not send Haruka after me either." He responded. Tadaomi nodded and walked back to the sharehouse. After several minutes, Reiji followed him. On his way back, as if by some stupid coincidence, he ran into Haruka. </p><p>"Dammit, I TOLD them-" Reiji began to stay, but Haruka cut him off. "Shu didn't send me to talk to you, I came on my own." Haruka said. Reiji glared at Haruka, pretty angry that he'd found a loophole. "Whatever. What do you want to tell me about?" Reiji asked, though he already knew what Haruka was going to say. "Karasuma-senpai, you need to tell Kanata how you feel." Haruka replied. Looking quite irritated at this point, Reiji pushed Haruka away and continued walking to the sharehouse. Haruka just stood there, stunned. "Damn, he's really that tsundere?" Haruka muttered to himself. </p><p>Back at the sharehouse, Reiji ran to his room and locked the door, not bothering to answer Kanata's shout of, "Karasuma-senpai, what's wrong?!" He stood, leaning on the closed door, and thought about everything that had happened. Both Tadaomi and Haruka had approached him, insisting that he confesses his feelings. "Dammit...I never should've told Shu how I feel..." He muttered angrily. Then he thought of how he felt when he talked to Kanata, and imagined Kanata confessing his feelings to him...a wave of happiness rushed over Reiji, and he felt his heartbeat speed up, and he was sure that he was blushing. "I really do love him..." Reiji said out loud. At this point, it wasn't him not really loving Kanata that he was concerned about. It was about his fear that those feelings would fade, and he would break Kanata's heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Words of Advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kanata sat in the living room, on the verge of tears. He almost didn't notice Tadaomi sitting down next to him, and his gentle voice saying, "Kanata-kun? What's wrong?" Kanata turned to face him as tears rolled down his face. "Kurama-senpai...it's just...Karasuma-senpai is ignoring me, and I'm worried I did something to make him angry..." He said through sobs. Tadaomi seemed to think for a moment before responding, "Reiji-kun doesn't admit his feelings easily. I'm sure that he feels the same way about you, even though he doesn't seem like he does. If he really didn't care about you, he wouldn't be going out of his way to avoid you." Tadaomi explained. Kanata looked confused, and was about to say something just as Shu walked in. </p><p>"Wow Kanata, I didn't know ya were a crybaby." Shu commented. Kanata tried to glare at him, but Shu just laughed. "Alright, alright. Calm down, I've got some advice for ya." Shu sat on the other side of Kanata. "Listen, all of what Tadaomi said is true. I've known Reiji for years, he's always been like this. Believe me, he didn't like me for the longest time after he met me." Shu chuckled before continuing, "and I've talked to him. Reiji seems to genuinely like ya, if not love ya. I'd definitely say confess to him as soon as ya can, I'm sure he'll say yes." Kanata looked shocked and confused. Tadaomi and Shu left the room, leaving Kanata alone. That is, until Haruka sat next to him. </p><p>"Little Bro." Haruka said, making Kanata look up. "I can tell that you love Karasuma-senpai a lot, and he seems to feel the same about you. I'm not trying to pressure you into confessing to him, but if you don't, you may regret it." Kanata smiled. "Thank you..." He said, hugging Haruka. "You sure seem happy to hear that." Haruka laughed. "Well, of course I am!! I'm really happy!" Kanata backed up, and was lost in thought for a minute. "Tomorrow. I'm gonna confess to him tomorrow!" He decided. Haruka nodded. "Good luck." He said, walking away.</p><p>The next day, as school was ending, Kanata approached Reiji in the hallway. "Um...Karasuma-senpai?" Kanata said nervously. Reiji turned to face him. "What is it, Kanata?" Reiji replied. "W-well...I was just wondering if...you wanted to walk back to the sharehouse together?" He asked. This time, Kanata noticed the light blush that appeared on Reiji's face, and how he looked slightly shocked and nervous. "Only if you want to, though!" Kanata added hastily. Reiji smiled, both amused and genuinely happy. "Of course, I'd love to." He said. Kanata's eyes lit up.</p><p>The two of them walked back together, talking and laughing. Reiji felt his heart racing the entire time, and he was sure that he was blushing as well. Kanata seemed to have a never-ending list of things to talk about, but Reiji didn't mind. He enjoyed hearing him talk. After a particularly amusing story about a prank involving a dinosaur costume, slime, and copious amounts of whipped cream, they finally arrived at the sharehouse. But before they went inside, Kanata stopped him. He grabbed Reiji's hands, blushing quite a bit and staring into his eyes. "...Kanata? What is it?" Reiji asked him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kanata took a deep breath. "Karasuma-senpai...I know we've only known each other for about a month, but..." Kanata stopped and looked nervous, as if what was happening had finally hit him. "...but?" Reiji asked. Kanata hesitated a bit before saying, "I have feelings for you, Karasuma-senpai. I have since we first met. I didn't used to believe in love at first sight, but I think that's what happened...hahaha, it seems really stupid now thatI'm saying it out loud..." Kanata grinned nervously and looked away. Reiji held Kanata's hands tighter. "I don't think it's stupid." He replied.</p><p>"H-huh?!" Kanata exclaimed, as he wasn't expecting that. He half-expected Reiji to crush his hands, or to let go and walk inside, or both. Instead, Reiji smiled. Kanata immediately felt at ease. "Kanata, I have feelings for you as well. I tried to ignore you, and deny that I did, but that really didn't work, and I ended up wanting to be with you even more." Reiji confessed. He looked quite different than he did normally. His face was turning a lovely shade of red, and he was grinning nervously, as if he was unsure if Kanata would accept his confession or not. Part of him was, after he had admitted that he ignored Kanata on purpose.</p><p>Instead, Kanata hugged him. "Karasuma-senpai...I'm so happy..." He said, his voice a bit shaky. Maybe he was crying? But that didn't make sense...did people cry from happiness? Even if they did, Reiji hadn't seen it before. "Please, Kanata, call me Reiji." He responded, his voice more gentle than usual. Kanata let go, crying a bit and smiling. "Okay, R-Reiji..." He said. </p><p>"I love you so much, Kanata." Reiji said, as he stepped forwards and kissed Kanata on the lips. Kanata was a bit shocked, as he hadn't expected that to happen. Reiji stepped back. "I'm sorry...did you not expect that?" He asked. "Why are you sorry? I'm glad you did that...I love you too, Reiji." Kanata said, kissing Reiji. They were outside for quite a while, the sun was beginning to set. Nobody inside the sharehouse bothered to go outside and inform them about practice, not wanting to interrupt. "They're a really cute couple." Haruka said, glancing at them through the window. "They really are." Tadaomi replied. "C'mon guys, give 'em some privacy!" Shu shouted indignantly, grabbing Haruka and Tadaomi by the backs of their shirts and attempting to drag them away. </p><p>A little while later, the two finally came inside, holding hands and grinning like idiots. "We were wondering where ya went, lovebirds." Shu said. "You missed practice. But then again, we cancelled it once you guys didn't show up." Tadaomi added. Kanata laughed nervously, and Reiji replied, "Well then, we'll just practice for twice as long tomorrow." "Maybe don't spend so long making out and that won't happen, ya gross lovebirds." Shu laughed. Kanata's face went red. "H-how'd you know?!" Kanata asked, shocked, as Haruka laughed. </p><p>"Oh, it was just an assumption!" Shu grinned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had a lot of fun writing this, mainly the last two chapters. I was smiling like an idiot almost the entire time, so I'll definitely try to write more stuff like this (maybe more KanaReiji, since it's a pretty interesting ship). I hope you enjoyed reading this fic!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I felt like writing for once, and my 3 am thoughts said, "hey, how about KanaReiji? It seems interesting." So, well, here it is. I posted this under Anonymous because I wasn't sure how people would react to a ship like this, and I didn't want it on my main account just in case people didn't like it (or I lost motivation and didn't finish writing). Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the fic!!</p><p>(Forgot to mention, but the fic takes place in an alternate universe where Kanata isn't obsessed with Haruka and Shu mostly doesn't intentionally annoy Reiji)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>